Hawkgirl's Revenge
by gamerman1902
Summary: Wonder Woman has been spanking a lot of heroines lately, Hawkgirl included. Hawkgirl decides it is time to give Wonder Woman a taste of her own medicine.


Hawkgirl's Revenge

Hawkgirl had had just about enough of Wonder Woman's discipline methods. She was planning to give her a taste of her own medicine. However if she was going to give the big amazon a hard spanking she would need help. The Scarlet Speedster himself the Flash was the man for the job. He was the only one fast enough to ensure the success of her plan. Flash was the key ingredient in enacting her grand plan.

"Hi Barry." Hawkgirl greeted as she finally found him. He was practicing combat on Level 24 of the Watchtower. Hawkgirl felt butterflies in her stomach and a knot in her throat. She had always had a crush on Flash and wondered if he would help at all.

"Hey Shiera. So what's up? Do you need my help with something?" Flash asked. Hawkgirl froze up for a second and smiled nervously. Flash stared at her not knowing what she was going to say. "Uh Shiera are you okay?" Flash asked.

"I'm just fine thank you. I do need your help with this one thing. You know Diana right? Well it concerns her." Hawkgirl explained.

"Wonder Woman? Well she has been a bitch lately. Someone has to do something about that. Anyway what about her?" Flash asked. Hawkgirl almost jumped with joy. Flash wanted to put Wonder Woman in her place too! Maybe he would help after all.

"Well good thing you think that Barry. I agree with your opinion. Even better I have a little plan that will put her in her place. Want to get some payback on Wonder Woman for her bitchy attitude?" Hawkgirl offered. Flash thought for a moment and nodded.

"Why the hell not? Sure I could go for some payback. We'll have to restrain her first though. If we bond her bracelets together she will lose her power. Even better she becomes slave to the person who does it." Flash noted.

"We can use her Lasso of Truth to tie her hands and arms together. This will cause her bracelets to touch and bond. She would kill me if I tried to attack her. This is where you come in. Your so fast that you are virtually untouchable." Hawkgirl explained.

"Alright then it's settled. I restrain her and you and I take turns spanking her." Flash said.

That evening Wonder Woman was still in the punishment room after giving Vixen a hard spanking. Suddenly she felt a whoosh of air speed past her. She immediately took in her surroundings and scanned the environment. As she reached for her Lasso of Truth she found it was gone. An instant later the lasso had her bracelets bonded and arms tied. She struggled to break free as she fell to her knees.

"Reveal yourself you coward and show honor! Face me like a real man with dignity and pride! I will make quick work out of you! Do you hear me? Help!" Wonder Woman screamed. Hawkgirl and Flash revealed themselves and shut the door. "Flash! Hawkgirl! My teammates and friends! How could you do this to me?" Wonder Woman confronted struggling to break free.

"Listen up Diana first off stop being a hypocrite. You have been treating your teammates like crap lately. You act like your on top of the freaking world. Well time to smack some sense into you quite literally. Now get over my lap" Flash ordered sitting on the high stool. Wonder Woman got onto Flash's lap as he rested his hand on her sit spot.

"Oh and Diana consider what is about to follow some payback. This is me, Flash and everyone else who you wronged." Hawkgirl said. With that Flash brought his hand down hard on the seat of Wonder Woman's panties. He smacked with great speed and ferocity. Wonder Woman dangled on his lap helplessly as she was subject to smacks faster than the speed of sound.

The room filled with the sound of Flash's palm making contact with the firm and hot flesh of Wonder Woman's perfect ass. He pulled up her panties in a wedgie. Her tight and sexy panties chafed her bottom and enhanced the sting. Not to mention that wedgie went right up her clit causing her even more sensitive parts to sting. Flash alternated from cheek to cheek of Wonder Woman's silky smooth ass. He was literally faster than lightning.

Flash than targeted her sensitive sit spots. He ambushed it with a barrage of hard smacks that made her entire butt bounce and jiggle. That wedgie and chafing combined with the intense spanking turned Wonder Woman's silky white ass into a bright red. One last extremely fast barrage of smacks and Flash finished off the spanking.

"Alright get off my lap" Flash ordered. Wonder Woman obviously had no choice but to comply. She was their slave now. "She is all yours Shiera" Flash said smiling. Hawkgirl returned the smile and turned her attention to Wonder Woman.

"Shiera don't you dare spank me!" Wonder Woman threatened.

"Be quiet for the rest of you spanking. Not a peep out of your mouth. Now come here." Hawkgirl ordered. Hawkgirl sat on the high stool and put Wonder Woman over her lap and ran her hands all over her ass. She couldn't resist feeling up every single centimeter of it grabbing and squeezing her two perfect butt cheeks. She felt up the beautiful curves on her bottom. Then gave her a hard smack right in her sit spot when she was off guard. Then she pulled her panties down to her ankles.

She smacked her right ass cheek first and then the left. Hawkgirl made sure the spanking was constant and never let up. Wonder Woman squealed and squirmed but was pinned down and given a smack in her sit spot. Every time Wonder Woman yelped, Hawkgirl giggled with delight. Hawkgirl focused on the lower portion of Wonder Woman's bottom delivering a series of hard smacks.

"Alright Diana get up but don't say a word. We are still not done here." Hawkgirl ordered. Putting her foot up on a chair and bending her leg, Hawkgirl positioned Wonder Woman over her strong right leg. Wonder Woman was completely off the ground and had no leverage. Hawkgirl wasted no time smacking away at the bare ass presented to her. Finally she got out a short cane.

Wonder Woman was caught off guard by this new implement. The sharp sting danced across her bare bottom setting it ablaze. She trembled in anticipation for the next stroke and jumped every time it hit. It was some of the most intense pain she had ever felt. After 20 hard strokes it came the hairbrush to finish the job. Hawkgirl let Wonder Woman off her leg only to put her back over her lap.

"Hey Barry you interested in some competition? Grab a hairbrush. I spank the left cheek, you spank the right. Let's see if we can't make it even more red." Hawkgirl said.

The two sat down on chairs sitting across from each other. Half of Wonder Woman's was on Hawkgirl's lap while the other half on Flash's. The two whacked with the hairbrush. It caused Wonder Woman to kick and wriggle but to no avail. Her bottom was jiggling and bouncing all over the place. It was a truly sexy and beautiful sight to behold. The two finally got done and gave Wonder Woman some corner time.

"Well Flash you win. I feel you deserve a reward. As for you Diana this is my last command before I set you free. You shall never speak of this to anyone." Hawkgirl commanded. With that she untied the amazon and let her go. Wonder Woman pulled up her panties and furiously rubbed her bottom. Her tight panties did a poor job of hiding her spanking and chafed her bottom. The defeated amazon rushed out so no one would see her.

"Now for that reward Barry. Come with me to my quarters." Hawkgirl said. Barry followed her with a smile on his face. Once they got there they were greeted by Black Canary.

"So did you pull off that audacious plan of yours?" Black Canary asked.

"Hell yeah we did. Thank Barry. I couldn't have done it without him." Hawkgirl answered happily.

"Aw no biggie Shiera. What are friends for? Now what was this reward you were talking about?" Flash asked. He was answered with a passionate kiss and embrace. She pulled away and started to strip.

"A little help Dinah?" Hawkgirl asked.

"My pleasure" Black Canary answered. She started to strip as well and looked at her friend. Flash stared at the two naked girls in complete disbelief. The two groped each other and started kissing. "Feel free to join in any time Barry" Black Canary said.

"I love my life!" Flash thought as he took off his costume and got ready for a wild night.

THE END


End file.
